Jurassic World Aviary
For the Aviary originally planned for Jurassic Park, see Isla Nublar Aviary. For the Aviary on Isla Sorna, see Isla Sorna Aviary. The Jurassic World Aviary was an attraction in the Jurassic World park that houses the park's pterosaur species: Dimorphodon and Pteranodon. Most of this space is devoteted to a huge dome which allowed the pterosaurs to have ample space to fly but still be contained. It has an area of 430,000 sq ft.JurassicWorld.com - Aviary. Retrieved from http://www.jurassicworld.com/park-map/aviary/ Movies= Story Creation The Isla Nublar Aviary was built in 2004, one year before the opening of Jurassic World. It was built around several rivers which provided the pterosaurs that resided there with fish. Isla Nublar Incident (2015) During the Isla Nublar Incident of 2015 an Indominus rex went inside the Isla Nublar Aviary with helicopter JW001 in pursuit of her. She scared out the inhabitants causing them to fly out of the hole she created. Soon afterward, the Jurassic World aviary received more damage when JW001 crashed into another one of its walls after being attacked by Pteranodons. The escaped inhabitants then attacked the park visitors in Main Street. A Dimorphodon managed to fly out of the island, but it was soon shot down by an InGen Security Division trooper who was being transported to the island it had left. Gallery Aviary-entrance.jpg|The entrance to the aviary. Indominusrex.jpeg|''Indominus rex'' inside the Isla Nublar Aviary. Pteranodons.jpeg|Several Pteranodon inside the aviary. Indominus&Pteranadons.jpeg|''Indominus rex'' roaring at several Pteranodon. Aviary_Escape.png|''Pteranodon'' escaping the aviary I.rex Break In.jpg|''I. rex'' breaking into aviary AviaryDistant.jpg|The outside of the aviary Jurassic-World-Trailer-Still-52-700x352.jpg|The helicopter crashing into the aviary Dimorphodon_in_avairy.jpg|''Dimorphodon'' in the avairy Pteranodon-JW-aviary.png|A Pteranodon flying out of the aviary 3f72151f3e2eb8a3cfe596a53ee9b451468a0a21.gif|JW001 crashing into the aviary near by Indominus Jurassic-World-Aviary-escape.jpg|Aviary escape Helicopter-Pteranodon-attack.jpg|The Pteranodon flying out of the aviary to attack the JW001 Dimorphodon-just-before-escape.jpg JWTrailer3Screenshot72.jpg|''I. rex'' roars in the aviary I.RexattacksPteranodon.png|''I. rex'' missing Pteranodon 0619151541a.jpg|Aviary picture in the Jurassic World Special Edition Junior Novelization jurassicworld-global-trailer-44.jpg Aviarykbhgyguy.jpg|''I. rex'' roars at a flock of Pteranodon Mefjfjrjrfjsfndsgkmrer1.png|''Indominus rex'' charging towards aviary wall Camrea.png|Aviary security camera showing the Indominus inside the aviary JW001_going_down.jpg Security_camera.jpg JW-aviary-dome.jpg DPG - Aviary.jpg |-|Games= ''LEGO Jurassic World The Jurassic World Aviary is seen in the opening cutscene of the level "Under Attack" with an identical role to the movie. It can be visited in the Jurassic World hub where players can spawn pterosaurs they have unlocked and can play as them. The crashed JW001 helicopter can be found there with Simon Masrani trapped in the wreckage. Freeing Simon makes him available for purchase and the player(s) earn a gold brick. File:LEGO Jurassic World 100% Guide - Isla Nublar Aviary (Jurassic World Hub) All Collectibles aviary escape LEGO.png|Aviary Escape Dimorphodon lego.jpg|Dimorphodon'' in the aviary Lego-jurassic-world-red-brick-6-invincibility-location.jpg LEGO-Jurassic-World-Isla-Nublar-Aviary-Race-Walkthrough.jpg ''Jurassic World: The Game In March 16th, 2016, the dome of the aviary for pterosaurs and flying hybrids was changed to one matching the Jurassic World Aviary. 1622649_10206008978406702_6976201784334110359_n.jpg|New aviary with a ''Rhamphorhynchus in it Behind The Scenes In the storyboard of , the Aviary appeared before the I. rex broke into the aviary.davelowerystoryboards - Jurassic World (July 31, 2015) Retrieved from http://dlstoryboards.blogspot.com/2015/07/jurassic-world_31.html References fr:Volière de Jurassic World Category:Jurassic World (park) attractions Category:Dinosaur Paddocks/Enclosures